Users of portable data devices such as PDAs and portable computers connected to wireless networks are familiar with the common problem of losing connection with a wireless network. The problem is especially acute when a user is downloading large files such as movies and presentations. The interruption of such transmission can impact the user experience for many per pay and subscription services and deter further use of the system.